Glory through Conquest
by The Hermit in solitude
Summary: Jordan Winter, A notorious leader of world class crime syndicate and a Mafia family in Florida, was killed in front of his own house. Next day he woke up as a newborn baby in the island of Skagos, 239 AC. He was the heir of a famous bandit clan in Skagos. The Winter Bandit. Watch Jordan expand his small bandit Clan into a major power in the ASOIAF world.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones or any of its characters, places, or events that related to the Books and the Shows.**

 **WARNING: This story will contain graphic depictions of violence and gore, mature language, Slavery, and sexual themes.**

* * *

 **INTRODUCTION:**

Hello ladies and gentlemen,

I've been reading ASOIAF fanfiction and wiki for ASOIAF universe for some time now. And I totally immersed by the vast detail of the universe of this book. The depth of the character and the intrigue that presented in the story got me hooked up in no time.

I've also been reading some of the Chinese fantasy novel (Xianxia) like Coiling Dragon, Star Transformation, Battle through the Heavens, and etc. Xianxia mixed the martial arts and fantasy element and lately become so popular that countless people various of ages since last year got addicted to it. Just like me.

Then this got me thinking _'Hey, why not write a fanfic that mix Xianxia and ASOIAF element together. I have never seen one before. And how about the MC was a mafia boss in his previous life, it would be kick ass!'_

So I wrote this story.

Pairing is still undecided since He was born in 239 AC, so he was older than Tywin Lannister but younger than Ser Barristan Selmy. I don't really know any eligible maiden in the realm that suit the MC purpose at the moment. Probably OCs, Lyarra Stark (Eddard's mother), Jocelyn Stark, Princess Rhaella Targaryen (Aerys's wife), Princess Rhaelle Targaryen (King Robert's grandmother), or Lady Olenna Redwyn?

And don't forget that this has some Xanxia element where the MC would live for about 300-500 years, and would keep his physical appearance at his prime (25-30 yo) for a very long time.

The MC would be very strong in the future, but not godly strong, just enough to fight against the dragons and white walkers by himself. He still could be killed using poison or when his vital organ got stabbed in his sleep or when he was not looking.

English is my third language and I've never written any story using entirely English before this. So feel free to criticize but please don't be so harsh for any grammatical error in this story. I will try to fix it later if I have time.

Cheers,

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 – Déjà vu**

2nd Month of 239 AC – In a village in the middle of nowhere surrounded by rocky mountain which summits covered with eternal snow. Island of Skagos

A newborn babe cry reverberated throughout the biggest house in the village. The cry unlike any other newborn cry. This cry is so loud that it overpowered the sound of thunder in the outside. No one would ever imagine in their wildest dream that this newborn babe would soon alter the course of history of the world for the next millennia to come. The change would be unprecedented and would affect the life of millions that lived in the surface of this planet.

* * *

An auburn haired woman drenched in sweat smiled when she heard the sound of her newborn son cries. Her green eyes slowly covered in tears from joy. Despite being forced to marry the chief's son when she was fourteen, she was very content. After all her husband and his father before him was the strongest and deadliest man of the clan. She had given birth to his son, the future leader of the clan. The mightiest bandit of all the Stone born. She wipe her teary eyes and said to her twelve years old sister "Let me see him, Alys"

"He is beautiful" said Alys, the red haired teenager. Her green eyes above her freckles, glittered by the excitement. She handed her newborn nephew to her sister and sighed after that. She had been refused to obey her sadistic tendency to crush her tiny little cute nephew. How could she not? He was so little and fragile!

"A black hair and bright blue eyes, just like Daryl and my late husband Jeor" a small elderly woman that stood beside her said with a weary voice. Despite her back that had been hurting for a decade, she forced herself to stand up from her tiny little armchair just to look at her newborn grandson. A little smile and a single drop of tear flowed through her left eye. She remembered the day she gave birth to her son. She hoped that this babe is not like his father, her oldest son, who enjoy to kill and burn some random coastal village without mercy, making enemy here and there. She hoped her grandson would be like her youngest son, who was smart, calculating and wouldn't lead the clan into destruction.

"Let me call your husband, Ely" Alys said to her sister Ely who just nodded and put her finger in her son little hand.

A thunderous and stormy weather was a normal event in this area when the fall season began. The trees in the forest that isolate the village from the outside world started to produce a sound from the wind. Collaborated with the rain and thunder created a distinctive melodies. People in the village called them _The Hymn of the forest_.

A moment later, about twenty men pass through the door and the one who lead them was a tall man with bright blue eyes and raven colored hair. He stood by the door and drenched from the rain that bombarded him before he enter the house. He was about six feet tall and had a large muscular body. His face covered in scars and despite he was in his twenties, he already grown his beard until his chest. A worthy face of a Clan leader his men said. He wore a simple white tunic and a large battleaxe attached to his belt. He nodded to his men and then turned back to looked at his wife's weary face.

"Husband, I give you, your son" said Ely to her husband

Daryl slowly walked to Ely's bed and look at the little babe in his wife hand. The babe saw him and the babe suddenly chuckled. He slowly put the baby in his large hand and laughed with joy "Hahaha, He is like a replica of me"

"Of course he is, he is your son" said the elderly woman said to her least favorite son

Daryl ignored his mother and looked into his wife's direction "My son… does he have a name woman?"

"Not yet my dear husband, any idea?" asked Ely while took a glance to her husband, mother-in-law, and her sister

"How about Jordan, Chief? The mix of Jeor and Dann your father's and grandfather's name, the previous Chiefs!" said Alys and took a glance to the Daryl and the elderly woman.

"Jordan… I like it" said Daryl. Baby Jordan smiled when he saw his father reaction. A weird noise came from Jordan's mouth "Dah… Da…"

"Give me little Jordan, by now he should be hungry" said Ely who took her baby from his father

* * *

Yesterday is a weird day for Jordan Winter. Previous day, December 11th 1995, He remembered getting shot multiple times in the morning when he was getting out to work from his mansion in Miami Florida. Suddenly he was reborn into a baby in some medieval setting. The weird thing is, his new family had exactly the same face with his previous one in Boston in 1947. This couldn't be a mere hallucination he thought. He was sure that he was never consume one his product like heroin, cocaine or any of those shit since the end of the sixties. And he was sure that he died that day, he still felt the phantom pain from the machine guns bullets that pierced to his chest and abdomen. _'Is this some kind of parallel universe or something?'_ He thought.

At first he woke up with extreme pain. He couldn't stop his urge to cry. So he let it out. Tired crying for a few minutes, he immediately fell asleep. Later he woke up and he saw his aunt and grandmother face.

 _'Aunt Alice? Grandma?'_ His aunt should be like 60 by now, did they release her from the madhouse? Then he heard her aunt and grandmother muttering some unknown words. He thought _'what the hell? Was that Russian? No… it sounded like a Swedish gibberish from the chick I banged two years ago… but since when they speak Swedish? I can't understand any of those words'_

But what staggered him the most was his mother. His mother Ellie Winter, the one that died after she fell from the stair the night before his wedding day in 1982. The one that always disappointed in him despite all of his efforts and achievements. It was his mother and his ex-wife that almost drive him mad later in his life. But he could never hate her. She was the one that teach him how to detect lie and deception that saved his life so many times later in his life. God he missed her.

He saw his mother hand and he tried to grab it. _'Mother…'_

He panicked when he saw his hand was so tiny compared to his mother, he could only grab her finger with his tiny arms. _'This can't be true… I am turned into a fucking baby'_

Jordan could hear a thundering rain outside the house. Then he saw a man who look like his clean saved father Daniel Winter suddenly became a man with large messy beard drenched in rain water. Countless scars in his father's scary face couldn't stop Jordan from laughing when he saw his father silly appearance and he forget that he just reborn into a newborn baby.

His father Daniel Winter, once lived in Detroit. Daniel in his youth was a former steelworker in one of the largest automobile factory near his grandparents's house. But later he enlist in the army when Japanese strike the Pearl Harbor. After the war was over Daniel came home, married with Ellie and became a mechanic in Boston. But Jordan know behind all that cover his father was a mafia boss. Killing people here and there and running all his illegal business with his uncle. After the death of his father, Jordan inherited all of his father's business. He and his family continued to expand his business empire and made Jordan a multimillionaire in his forties.

Jordan in his infant bodies tried to say something but undeveloped vocal cord prevent him to do so. All that came out was some random gibberish. He heard a voice from his mother's direction then his father slowly handed him over to his mother.

His mother started to unbutton her dress and tried shove Jordan Infant mouth to her breast. Jordan confused at first but then he realized something terrible about to happen.

 _'No… Not the breastfeed… NOOOOOOOOOO! '_

* * *

5th - 7th Month of 239 AC – Village of the Winter Bandit, Chief's house

3 months after Jordan was reborn into this weird world. He started to understand the language that his family used. And apparently it wasn't Swedish. They called it the old tongue. Then is there other language called the new tongue out there? He wondered. While Jordan was able to follow his family conversation by now, he still couldn't speak properly with undeveloped vocal cord. At that time he also met some of his other family member.

First, it was his Uncle Edwyn who in his previous life called Edwin Winter - the infamous art thief. His father's younger brother. He was an architect in his business card but in reality he was a world class conman, specialized in art thief and forgery and one of the central member of his crime family after he inherited his father's business. He also one of the most trusted member of his business empire. He died in Florida eight years before Jordan's arrival in this world. His uncle died before he could fulfill his lifetime dream, to steal and forge the Mona Lisa.

Jordan also met his cousin, Gered or Gerrard Winter, his right hand man. Gerrard unlike his father wasn't particularly smart and slick. But his devotion and loyalty made him a very skillful fighter and Jordan's family greatest hitman. Last time Jordan saw him when he was sent to Hong Kong by Jordan to survey and expand his market in Asia region, five years before Jordan died. A year after Gerrard's arrival in Hong Kong, Jordan received his cousin's pair of ears cut clean and packed inside a shoebox with one of Gerrard favorite shoe. He always been the quite one in the family. Jordan wondered whether this time Gered would have the same quality that Gerrard had. But that was for him to find out for later time, right now Gered was only two years old.

What made Jordan excited was that the amount of natural energy or Qi in this parallel world was simply staggering. A thousand times thicker than the earth. It was a blessing for Jordan who spent most of his life in the crime world. To survive in that dark and merciless crime world, Jordan had to become a martial arts practitioner. He was no master in this field but he is quite knowledgeable about Qi or natural energy and Dantian or Core where human restore the condensed natural energy for later use, somewhere around the abdomen, like battery for electricity. He also proficient in some of the brutal martial arts like Xin Yi Quan, Silat, and Krav maga.

In his previous world, to be able to solidify one's core, because the natural energy is so tiny, one should spent half a century in meditation and spent most of their lifetime in solitary. But in this new world, Jordan predicted it should only take three to five months before natural energy condensed to gaseous form in his core.

Jordan's martial arts sifu once said that when the energy enter the gaseous form in their core, they would be able to fight against people who has a twice larger muscle than them and overpower the enemies with ease. Jordan wondered if he could solidify his core into further level like liquid and solid form. The form that only fabled martial artist of ancient time in his previous world could ever dream to achieve.

One problem that Jordan found about his new body is that apparently all of 108 meridian gates on his body were tightly closed. The meridian gates is a portal in human skin to meridian channel which connect the surface of the skin and the core in abdomen. The gates need to be open first, so that the natural energy could enter the core. But this is not a problem for Jordan who had the knowledge to open it by force. Once his meridian gates opened his body will change and alter his DNA. This change will also inherited to all of his descendant. This happened in his previous life since his sons, Frederic Winter and Giovanni Winter had their meridian gates opened when they were born, all 108 of it since Jordan opened his meridian gates before his marriage.

 _'I should be able to solidify the natural energy in my core into gaseous form after two months of meditation. With this undeveloped body, I could easily expand my meridian channel to my body core and get the process of gasification faster. But first I need to open my meridian gate by force. What a drag… if there is any person who could inject qi to my meridian gates directly from outside it should be only take a few second. Now I have to force it to open by myself from inside, it probably would takes a few days…'_ Jordan sighed _'But If I success I should be able to perform the feat that should be impossible in planet earth. Hell, I probably could easily kill a dragon if I want to…'_ he became excited by the prospect of his own power _'with my strength and my knowledge I could pursue any of my ambition in the future Mwahahaha'_ Jordan laughed evilly in his infant mind.

After a week painstakingly forcing his 108 meridian gates opened by himself, Infant Jordan started to meditate and absorb the natural energy into his body. Altered his DNA, Strengthen his bone and muscle at the same time.

Because of his undeveloped body, Jordan was able to expand his meridian channel and only one and a half month after Jordan started his training, the natural energy started to change its form into gas in his core. His body on the other hand was completely altered. His bone and muscle stronger than a normal nine years old. At that time Jordan also take his first step and ran across the house like a maniac. His aunt Alys who look after him in the house when His father and mother busy as the leader of the village, became speechless when she saw Jordan running around the house when he was only four and a half months old.

This became weirder for Alys when one day Jordan suddenly called his twelve years old aunt who just started a fire to boil some water "Aunt Alys, I am hungry"

"What?" Alys startled, she look into Jordan who sit at the chair near the window "Is that you Jordan?"

Jordan nodded and said "Of course it's me"

"You can…speak…but 5 months… oh gods" she faint

 _'Great…noted to myself, act like a normal five months old from now on'_ Jordan thought

After that incident, Jordan started to act like a normal five months old in front of his family. He didn't want to freaked them out and started to say he is possessed by some unknown spirit or something.

His aunt never forget that day but Jordan's parents ignored her and said that Alys just hallucinated from exhaustion.

Jordan frustrated by the lack of plumbing and sanitation in this world. He also cursed that none of their family can read. Even his uncle Edwyn the one that supposed to be smartest, could only recognize some of the letters. Not that it mattered to them since there is absolutely no reading material in here in this village. _'Who am I kidding? An isolated bandit village in the middle of nowhere surrounded by mountain and creepy forest'._

* * *

His Father, Daryl was a farmer/leader of mountain bandit clan or the villager called him the chief.

Jordan learnt from his grandmother when he asked her with his innocent expression that this village was formerly a ghost town that abandoned nearly a thousand years ago after the volcano few miles from the village erupted. Even after hundreds of years the volcano suddenly became non-active, people refused to get back saying that this place is cursed by gods and the ruins of this village was shortly forgotten by the people and unknown throughout the history of the island. His great-great-great-great-great grandfather was originally a member of a small group of mountain bandit that ran away from the Stone king. The king that once rule the whole island before people from the big mainland in the west, invade the island and dethrone the Stone king. In desperation, his ancestor found the village and create a base in this isolated location because it would very hard for the attacker to find this village.

His father, Daryl was the 11th clan leader. In the spring and summer he would be live as a normal farmer like any other people in the village. But once the fall and winter arrived where it would almost impossible for them to continue farming, they would start pillaging and burned some of the village near the shore line. Daryl was a muscular man and the strongest man in village. His grandmother said that his father once fought his uncle Edwyn and his grand-uncle who died a year before his birth for the clan leader position. And his father beat them easily.

His uncle Edwyn was the one that organized the plunder and distributed the share to each of the villager that participate in the pillage party since he was the only one that could calculate the amount of share for each member of the pillage party with ease. But in the spring and summer Edwyn worked at the forge in the village.

His mother Ely in the other hand was a normal farmer. Not that she hate to be a part of a battle or pillaging some nearby village in coastal line, it just that she always had a very bad eyesight and that prevent her to see any incoming attack. That already cost her several scars in her youth. Later Jordan's grandfather, the previous chief forbade Ely to join the pillage party again when he found out about her eyesight which also lead to marriage between his parents. Jordan thought _'Also noted to myself to invent glasses'_

Ely has two other sisters, Rael the oldest and Alys is the youngest of three sisters. Rael died in the plunder near a large village called Driftwood Hall. Rael took several arrow in her knee and chest. House Crowl the ruler of Driftwood hall intervened the plunder and kill several member of the village. Since that event there is a large hostility between the two factions.

Alys is an enigma for Jordan at first. The villager said Alys is a rare occurrence in the clan. She didn't want to be the part of battle or plunder. It was known by every villager that she was afraid of sight of blood which was weird considering their ancestry. Alys always act as an innocence girl and cried hysterically whenever something sad had happen. But Jordan could detect the bloodlust that came from Alys eyes sometime. Exactly like his aunt Alice in his previous life who later in her life so addicted to kill and torture people, she had mutilate numerous of her victim despite the fact that she just selected his victim in a spur moment. One time she killed and mutilated Jordan's crew members just because they didn't recognize her. Since her behavior would affect badly on his reputation in the internal circle of his other crew members and it was too late for Jordan to control her addiction, He had put her in madhouse forcefully.

A natural born sadist killer like her should be controlled. Maybe Jordan could teach her the art of killing and directed her addiction towards Jordan's enemy. A perfect torture machine for his ambition.

The moment Jordan's first name-day arrived. The population of the village was more than 350 people, and about half of them was a fighter.

Since the first time their ancestor decided to become a mountain bandit, they decided to call themselves The Winter Bandit. Because they were mainly active in that season. It was after they stop moving from one land to another and permanently reside in this village, they started to call themselves the Winter Clan.

Jordan thought _'all this coincidence, talk about déjà vu'._

Also don't forget that almost everyone in the village could relate by blood to one another like his _business family_ in his previous life. That means an internal conflict in the village rarely happened. Oh sure there was some cases that brothers killed each other to attain clan leadership in the past but who cares.

This situation reminded Jordan of his family when they were living in Boston in his childhood. A harsh life but all in all, they were one big happy family.

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
